Question: If the sales tax in your city is $8.8\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$29$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
Solution: In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${8.8\%} \times {\$29} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $8.8\%$ is equivalent to $8.8 \div 100$ $8.8 \div 100 = 0.088$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.088$ $\times$ $$29$ = $$2.55$ You would pay $$2.55$ in sales tax.